


Perseus Jackson child of Two gods

by Korchan26



Category: Avengers, Harry Potter - Fandom, Magnus Chase - Fandom, percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: Alex and sam are both Harry and Percy brothers from their mother side, Fury is at his wit with all this mambo-jumbo existing from left to right, Gen, Loki is Lily Evans, M/M, Magnus’s mom is Apollo being turned into a woman due to him angering his father aka: Zesus, Sally is one of Lily’s sister, Steve’s brain is officially broken beyond repair, Tony can’t get any chill, Triton is a jerk but caring brother, What next? Dinosaurs are real too? What next? Egyptian gods are real too? Or better yet, Will and Solace are still a couple., Wizard is real as well. Fury shouldn’t really jinx it., confuse Percy, little brother Percy, loki is both Harry and Percy's mom, magnus and will’s are the same age, older brother Harry Potter, scratch that, they misunderstood him, this is before the trail of apollo)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korchan26/pseuds/Korchan26
Summary: Percy had a lot of secret that even he, himself doesn’t know. Like what if he wasn’t only just a child of one god. But two? Oh, boy. And to make things worse. He isn’t the only child who had two gods as their parents. And to top its off, he had an older brother from England.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is before the ‘goblet of fire, and after the PJO: the titan’s curse. (Cause I’m certain still re-reading the battle of the labyrinth, just to fresh up my mind and re-remembering what happing in the 4th book, before adding any input to this story). PS: Harry and Percy will get to meet first before everything would clash between the HP movie, sorry, I haven’t read any of the HP books yet (cause I still don’t have the books. I can’t afford it, yet. But hoping to receive one on Christmas, prefer the box set one! XD) so I’m gonna go with the Movie verse and the PJO books and I’ll might skip from books to books. 
> 
>  
> 
> And one more thing, both Harry Percy are brother. Harry is the eldest, Percy the youngest. And they will be in the age of 13 and 14, because I want it too. And yes the story will happened after Percy’s adventure through the ‘titan’s curse’. And I’m not going to go through the trail of Apollo. Since I haven’t read that book yet. But I already have read all of the Percy Jackson books from book 1 to the heroes of Olympus book 1 and 3. Haven’t read the 4th and 5th book yet. But I have already read all three book of Magnus chase so.. IDk. Let’s just see where my muse will go as it went, shall we? Hehe! XD
> 
> And by the way, the adventure with both the books clashing would happen after the first 2 prequel. They might happen in chapter 3 or 4. IDK. Well, see.
> 
> And also, the avengers will appear after Percy and Harry adventure at hogwarts.

 

 Chapter 1: Prequel

 

Somewhere in Godric’s Hollow. Two infant where sleeping in their crib, they both each have massive black hair and brilliant sea-green eyes. One the eldest named Hadrian (Harry for short) and the younger Perseus (Percy), they where one years in gap apart. But almost look alike, and almost mistaken them for twins, when they were not.

Their parents, mother and their step-father smiled at there sleeping children, who where tacked in their cribs. They’re proud parents of two.

James had already gotten used to and accepted the fact that he wasn't the children father. And was shock to learn that the boys father was none other then a Greek god. Well, a certain greek god by the name of Poseidon. In fact, he was more surprise that his wife had gotten pregnant twice by the same god. He didn't know weather to feel insult by that or amused. He was an open minded person after all. And he truly loved Lily. Beside, he already told her that he couldn't have any children or sire any child because of a certain curse that was placed on him. In one of his mission a few years ago, before the boys where even born.  

And then, October 31 happen. Lily, tried all her might to protect her babies, well baby. Perseus had already been send to someplace by Poseidon, when Lily asked for help a moment before Voldemort present himself while James fought him off.

But in the end. The couple would never get the chances to see the boys grow up. For they’re no longer among the living.

And when Snape and the others wizard came, they couldn’t find Lily’s body anywhere. And the other baby where missing as well. But unknown to them, Lily’s had disappeared in a golden mist and get send up above in Asgard. But a letter left behind in one of Lily’s journal, and was found by Dumbledore, but didn’t see it as anything important. So the letter had been tacked away in Gringotts.

And as for Harry? He was send to his relatives, with Lily’s only living sister in Privet Drive. While Perseus was send to Sally Jackson by Poseidon on Lily’s request. Sally was Lily younger sister. No one knows she had another sister aside from Petunia, Snape (she trust him to lets him know about this, James, Remus and Sirius). Poseidon would of come back for Harry. But it’s already too late. Since the boy had already been taken. And he couldn't sense that child anywhere. The child magic had been blocked by someone powerful. 

The sea God himself could only hope that someday the two brothers would be reunited.

 

 -o-o-o-

 

12 years later.

Percy pecked out the window; it’s been sunny for the month of mid August. And Percy just about to turn 13 in a couple of days. (AN: I chose this age despite the story happen after the titan’s curse for a certain reason, and because I want Percy to be a year younger than Harry, and-- so I choose this age).

Not to mention that he found out that his a Demigod, 3 years ago, when he was 10. A child of mortal and Greek gods. Percy sighed. He and his mother where still trying to apply him to a new school, again. Well, they might be a tad bit of late in applying. But with everything that had happen during the summer? They had a reason to make excuse.

And Percy still can’t get used to the whole being a child of one of the big three. Or that he won’t be a normal kid anymore. Not that he isn’t happy being a demigod. He just hates dealing with being one, since monster would attract them and would kill them on a daily base, just because they could.

Percy sometime wished that he were born from a lesser god, that way he won’t have to have a bigger responsibility. But then again, he won’t have this awesome power to control waters, speak to horse and other sea creature, or breath underwater, etc. So he can’t complain about that. In fact, he was glad that Poseidon was his other godly parents then the other two big three, or any other gods.

Anyway, Percy and his mom where still finding a great school for Percy to start next month. They drove on Sally's car and heading to one of the school that Sally wants Percy to go too.

When suddenly Sally spotted someone she know. And made a u turn to avoid that certain person. “Mom?” Percy asked in confuse when he noticed that she made a u turn instead of going to the direction they where suppose too. “Oh, nothing dear. Where just going to take a different turn, since its look like it’ll be traffic on this side. And we don’t want to be late on your first enrolment do we?.” Sally said, making excuses to which Percy just shrug and continues to stare out the window, staring at the sky, while busying his hand, by drumming on the window, after a few minute he got bored with that and deiced to play ‘I-spy’ by himself.

Sally was avoiding being spotted by one Severus Snape, who where looking from left to right trying to find the right place while a piece of paper was in his hand on the side of the road. And yes, she knows Snape. Her sister Lily had introduce them before, back in the past when Lilly was still attending Hogwarts and come home with a friend for her family and sister to meet with, during the summer. Now, Sally wonders what Severus doing here in the US.

 ---

After they where done with the enrolment. To which its end with Sally deciding to not let his son school there. The place was just messy, looked like an orphanage Center, the principal and the stuff where rude. How the school was still in business was beyond her, and just really wasn’t the right place for Percy. Although the payment for the enrollment fee where cheap? She rather gets his son in a better school with a better education than, that place. Even if the payment where expensive, Percy education where more important that the tuition fee of the school payment. And the moved in Manhattan. The place where big and lot of great school for Percy to enrol. But none of them fit or so in Sally case. Percy meanwhile just didn’t care, so long as he can get into a school. Although a great and nice school would be great. One with a better education or a better place to school with was something he looking forward with.

Though, he rather just plays with his baby brother Tyson tho. Although Tyson is certain living with his dad in the underwater. Which he envies with.

But anyway, since enrolling to a certain school didn’t end well? They deiced to take out some food and head home to have dinner there. To which where they are right now. As Percy placed down his backpack beside the hallway to the kitchen and living room. While his mother carried their food for dinner and placed them on the dinning table. Percy then went to pick out their plates, glass, spoon and fork and set them on the table.

When they where about to began eating their meal, the doorbell rang. Making both mother and son to blink in confusion as Percy got up and went to the door to see who its was.

He was greeted with a tall man  wearing an overall black cloth from head to toe, his hair was an olive oil black hair. And he looked like he had been walking amiss around the street looking for something or someone that he can’t find.

“Uh… Yes? Can I help you?” He asked with a raise brown. The guy took a deep breath before saying. “Yes, I’m looking for a Sally Jackson… Does she live here? The man from downstairs said that this is the floor she lived in.” The guy said. Percy couldn’t help but to gave the guy a raise brown. “Uh…” Was his only reply? “Dear, who is it?”

“Well, uh… Is Mister—“ Percy didn’t get to finish his sentence when his mother came out of the kitchen and peaked in only to paled when she noticed whose the man was.

“Well, hello Sally.” The man on the door said. Sally sighed before folding her arms around her chest and said. “Severus… W-What bring you here? I thought you still live in England?” Was all she said.

Percy couldn’t help but to look back and forth between his mother and this ‘Severus’ guy. “Uh… Mom. D-Do you know this guy?” He asked. Sally just sighed again. “Oh, to heck with it! Sweetheart. Let him in. And Severus please come join us for dinner and after that will talk on whatever made you come and visit or whatever.” Sally said as she added. “And yes dear, I know this guy. So it’s okay. And why don’t you set another plate on the table while your at it, dear?” She said.

Percy looked back and forth again between his mother and Severus, he wasn’t okay with leaving his mom to this guy. But since his mother know this person? He obligate and went to set another plate and stuff on the dinning table while glancing back at the hallway to the living room. He could hear soft conversation coming from there. So soft that he couldn’t figure out what they where talking about since they talked so softly and quietly. As if they didn’t want him to hear about what they where discussing. Which made him frown at this, but shrugged. He was sure that his mother would tell him if its involve him or so. If not? Then it was none of his business. But still, it’s made him curious to know that his mother had friend or a person she know. Even thought that she never mention to anyone she was sure to lets him know about or so.

Meanwhile, Sally and Severus where having a bit of quite discussion. So quite and soft that Percy couldn’t hear any of it.

“So what you’re doing here Severus?” Sally asked as she watched Severus stare at her for a bit before sighing and grabbed a piece of paper—letters to be exact. “This.” He said and hand the letter to Sally, who turn the letter over and gasp. The letter had the Potter stamp. “H-How? W-What? I-I don’t get it. What?” Was all she asked.

“This was found on Lily’s journal at the Gringotts bank in the Potter’s vault. W-When…” Severus stopped there, wondering if Sally knows about Harry being alive and living with her other sister or not?

“When? Who?” Sally asked. Severus sighed. “Hadrian (Harry) visit the vault to get something for his school, just l-last year. The Goblins only found this a few weeks ago when they clean the Potter’s vault by Harry request. And they found this inside a letter. Addressing to you.” Severus said as he added. “The goblins inform me and Dumbledore, right away when they found it. Well, he was surprise to find out that Lily had another sister aside from Petunia, but anyway. We agree to hand this over to you. It’s taken us weeks to track you down to the place you lived in. We search everywhere in England. The only reason I found where you lived in because a letter from Lily was also left for me to read. In the letter was left of your house address here in American. But then when I got there you weren't their anymore, then a guy at your old apartment said that you moved out.  So I looked everywhere. Asked anyone, until, here I am. So—You see?” He said as he added. "You know. Your hard to find. Since you're not born magical. Your even more harder to track with. Since you don't have any magical aura that left behind to track it with." 

“I—Oh… I was wondering… Petunia already told me about what happen to Lily and James. B-But she never mention if Harry was still alive. I thought… I thought that all this year that h-he was dead along with my sister and her husband!” She said in a brake of tears, she didn’t mention Percy name.

Severus looked out right mad at this before claiming down. “I shouldn’t be surprise, really, that she wouldn’t tell you anything. With how much I know from what Lily’s told me that you two don’t get along much.” He said. “That true. But still.. So how Harry? Where did he live with? Did he get send and rise by Lupin or Sirius? Lily and James already told me that if anything happen to them, that Harry and Percy would be hand over and be raised by neither of those two. So which of them did?” Sally asked.

Sally question surprise Severus. “Oh… Well, you won’t like it… But… Harry was hand over to-to Petunia!” Severus said with a dried. Silent, and then Sally hissed in outrange.

“WHAT?” Sally shouted which she immediately clamp a hand over her mouth. “Mom?” Apparently Percy heard her shout. “Nothing dear. Don’t mind us and go eat ahead of us dear. Will be there in a bit.”

“…Okay, if you’re sure.” Was all Percy replies from the dinning area and went back to eating his meal.

Sally glanced back at Severus. “What in the—Why did he end up there?! Whose idea was it to put him in the care of Petunia?!” She hissed.

“Hey, don’t look at me! It wasn’t me. It was Dumbledore idea. I didn’t even know that he placed him in her care. I thought that he would place him in Lupin care, munch to my displeasure. Although, I might of sort of suggested that he’ll be raise in your care, but thought better of it. I means nobody know about you being Lily’s little sister aside from, Myself, Sirius, Lupin and James. And if you’re wondering about what happen to both Sirius and Lupin? Well, Lupin where nowhere to be found or track with. But Sirius? He was send to jail after the Potters where killed.” Severus said.

Sally feel like screaming again, but remember that Percy were still in hearing distance so she restrain from doing so and ended with pinching her nose in frustration instead. And she feel like screaming at everyone, expect for Percy and at Harry of course.

“Okay... Okay… Before I want to know what actually happen. I just want to know one thing? What is this letter about?” She asked. Severus shrugged. “I haven’t opened it. In fact. I can’t open it. Its was charmed, only you can open it, since its addressed to you only and no one else.”

Sally sighed again. And glanced down at the letter, which she now noticed where three letter. One addressing for herself, two for Percy, and the third one, was for Harry, which was odd. “Why is Harry’s letter got tangle in mine and Percy letter? Or did you guys forgot to check it before handing things over?” She asked.

Severus looks surprise at that as Sally hand Harry’s letter back over to him, who silently takes it back and placed it back inside his rube.

“Severus… Can you.. Uh, charm me some letter opener, please?” She asked. “Oh, of course.” He said and pulls out his wand and wave a bit and said a spell, then an letter opener appears out of nowhere and on Severus’s palm as he handed the letter opener to Sally. Who began to open the letter and sat down in one of the couch in the living room. Severus did the same as he looks around his surrounding while Sally busy herself from reading the letter.

 

  ** _Dear Sally,_**

**_If you have received this letter? Its means I no longer among the living. But I would like for you to know that I have loved you. And would like to also inform you. That if anything happen to me, I would like for you to raise Percy and Harry for me. And I’m sure that Poseidon, Percy and Harry true biological father and I know I already told you about whose the boys biological father and not James before. Although James had come to accepted it of not being the boys true father. And I’m sure that Percy and Harry’s father had already neither inform you in person or left a letter with neither of the boys out at your doorstep.. And if you know or heard that one of the boys end up in the care of Petunia? Please do everything you can to win to get Harry or Percy in your care. Weather if it’s to ask for help from a Wizard, like Severus or so. I really don’t trust Petunia to care for neither of my babies._ **

**_PPS: I don’t trust the old cot. I think his up to something?! And no matter what. Please, don’t let him know about Percy, if every that Harry is the one to defeat Voldemort. No matter what, don’t let’s Dumbledore get his hand on Percy. And by the way, Poseidon had also informed me that both boys are different. He already confirm when they where born. Thought he isn’t sure about Harry being a hundred percent of a Demigod, since his Wizard blood is much to dominate than his Demigod, but he also not sure, since its might chance when the he grow older. So, just in case. But he defiantly a hundred percent sure about Percy being a demigod. But just in case, be aware if neither of their heritage chance when they get older, Poseidon said that their ability might change since they had mixed blood between a demigod and wizard. He’s hoping that it would clash or them be a mixed of both, so just watch out for that. And who know? They might just give everyone a surprise if they have both of the ability. And please let’s them know of their inheritance. So that they won’t get confuse and be prepare for everything they should know._ **

**_Also, Sirius, lupin and Severus are both the boys godfather, well, Severus is Percy’s godfather while Harry is with Sirius and Lupin._ **

**_And also, I left some important heritage for the boys at Gringotts. Please give it to them, before they go to the Camp. They will need it when they stay over at the Camp half-blood. And also, please hand over the personal letters to each of the boys. And please, tell them that I loved them, even if I’m not there to see them grow up anymore. And please, tell them the true of what they are._ **

**_With all the love,_ **

**_Lily Nee Evan Potter._ **

_When Sally was done reading. Tears grace her face as she sniffed a bit and wipe her tears with her sleeve. Severus glanced and feels sorry for her and at the same wished to comfort her. But restrain himself, and remind that her son was still in the dinning area and could came here to check on his mother._

_“She wanted me to get custody over Harry back in England. But I-I can’t leave—“ She was about to say Percy name but though better of it. Severus on the other hand understands and nods his head._

_“You could have ask someone to look after your son, or even ask me for a few days or weeks to look after your son thought. If its make you feel better.” Severus offers. To anyone who knows Severus would be in shock to see him offering himself to anyone. But with Sally? The two had been friends every since Lily introduce them and grow close over the years. In fact Severus also helped Sally education when Lily was busy with summer class or summer job she taken, he helped her with her English her assignment, and others things too like letting her know the culture of the Wizard world and etc, teach her spell to avoid, although she wasn’t born magical like Lily does, he still teach her. Hoping that she could be aware and prepare when living or visiting the wizard world with Lily. Its come in handy at times though. So he wasn’t worry about that. Or complaining._

_Sally looked surprise at him for offering the help before chuckling a bit to which made him confuse. “Sally?” He asked. Sally shook her head and graces him with a bit of a smile and said. He turned the favour before saying. “I didn’t know you have a son thought.” He said._

_Sally smiled sadly at this. “That because he isn’t mine.” She said, this made Severus more confuse. “If that so then who child is---“ then it clicked. The child figure almost looked familiar. Almost similar to Harry—He gasped in realization. “H-His L-Lily--… That mean t-that… Boy i-is Perseus… But I thought—“ He said in shock. “What?! You thought that he died or Disappears along with Lily???” Severus nodded. Which made Sally to shake her head before saying. “No. He appears one day on my doorstep with a letter. I think Lily might apparate him here with a portkey along with an explanation letter.” Was all Sally said._

_Severus took a deep breath. “Okay. Soo… What are we going to about this?” He asked. Sally shrugged. “Guess that I don’t have a choice but to tell the truth to Percy. Beside, Lily wouldn’t want me to lie to Percy anymore. Or keeps anything from him. And knowing him? He wouldn’t like it. But first. Give me a few days to get him settle to the whole being a wizard or so.. I still need to explain stuff to him as well. And about him having an older brother too.” She said, to which Severus nodded in agreement. “And oh. Please do join us for dinner, Sevi.” Sally said. Severus looked like he didn’t want to but obligate when Sally gave her those puppy-eyes._

_Beside, it’s was an opportunity to get to know Harry’s younger brother. He hopes that the other one would be different._

_0(=3=)0_

_To Severus surprise, Perseus end up a bit different, he was talkative, lively, easy-going, to much layback and very interesting to watch. He was so much easy to get along with. With anyone expect him, of course. The only problem was that, his mouth. Boy, do the child was very mouthful and loud. He doesn’t think what his saying, in fact he actually just say on whatever in his mind. And his impulsive, hyperactive. He could swear the child could have had an ADHD disorder. The boy literary cannot stay put while talking or sitting for that matters, his hand constantly moving or drumming on the table. The boy talks about his days at the summer camps he went too during the summer. And Severus also found out, that he’s about to turn 13 in a few days. Also that they are still trying to find a school to enroll the boy in. And he also found out that the boy been kicked out of school for the last 7 years now. Never staying in one school. And always cause trouble._

_Severus wonder how will the Hogwarts would survive with the boy being in the school. The place would probably end up in chaos. And more trouble then Harry could get into. Severus too, where in horror to hear about when the boy said that he almost blow up a school bus on a filed trip before, and about the shark accident at their trip to the aquarium a year before that too, and also with the blow up hole in a gym he accidentally broke just last years._

_But aside from that? The boy was fun to watch, and talk with. He had a feeling that Dumbledore would neither like this boy or don’t._

 _In_ _fact, Percy was very much different from his older brother. Harry was clam well manners, and doesn’t just talks without thinking, and Harry doesn’t have that worse of an ADHD. Sure he noticed that Harry had it too, but not this bad. Percy’s ADHD was just, mind blowing to Severus._

_Severus in return explain and introduce himself to Percy as one of Sally friend when they where younger, and that his a teacher in some school in England._

_Then Severus said his goodbye when it was time for him to leave. Sally on the other hand took Percy to her bedroom and settles him to sit down on her bed beside her and began to explain everything to Percy._

_-0-_

_When Sally was done explain everything to him. Percy was in shock, to find out that Sally Jackson wasn’t his real mother, but his aunt. His real mother was Lily Potter who died in England. He didn’t believe this at first, but then Sally hand over the letter, the one he saw Severus gave to his mo-aunt. To his surprise, the letter was written in Ancient Greek, to which shock him but read the letter anyway._

**_Dear Perseus Orion Sirius Potter,_ **

**_Hello dear. You might not believe everything that is written here. But whatever you have read in this letter is true. I'm your real mother. My name is Lily Nee Evan. I told my little Sister, Sally to raise you if anything where to happen to me. If that did happen, and that if you received this letter? Is means that I was dead, or have been killed. You see, I know of your true father, Poseidon being one of the Greek God. And yes my dear boy, Greek, romans gods are real, they still exist among us. Hiding in plain sight among the living. I meet him in this lovely beach in ‘Montauk” in American, when I came for a visit with your aunty Sally. And feel in love with him there. Although I was already married to someone else, I still fell in love with your father. We stay together for a few months. When my husband was away to some oversea work somewhere in Europe. I one the other hand, stay in American when his away on a trip with your aunty Sally in America. In those moment, both your father and I spend our time being together. It wasn’t long still I felt pregnant with you and your older brother. And yes my dear boy, you have an older brother. He was born before you did, and goes by the name of Hadrian (harry for short) Theseus James Potter. I told your father and he told me that its was up to me if I want to keeps you both or send you to raise and grow up in a camp in American called the ‘Camp Half-Blood’. A camp for the children of the gods. But I told them that I wanted to keeps and raise the both of you. Which he warned me that its would be risky. But let’s me raise you two. And told me if I need any help that I would just call (pray) to him._ **

**_And that he always visit you and your brother whenever he can get when you where little.  And whenever James is away. He's still nervous about him. Although I already James everything. But anyway._ **

**_And one more thing? I would also like to let’s you know that, I’m a witch, a good witch of course, a person that can do magic, good magic, light magic. Not dark magic. And yes, my dear witch and wizard exist too just like the Greek and roman gods do._ **

**_So this would make you and your brother a half demigod and half wizard. Or both? But don’t let’s anyone know that. And if you ever get to reunite with your older brother? I want you two sticks together, help each other, care, and be a family. And please never fight, or hurt each other. And also please, if Harry don’t know about demigod or if the Greek gods exist? Please let him know. After all, he’s a half-blood like you. But I’m not sure if he’s also a hundred percent of a demigod. Since your father said that he might end up as wizard only instead of a demigod, or heaven forbid a hybrid. But if both of you do end up as a hybrid? A mixed of the two? Please help each other out. Your father also explains that you ability to control water or be it wizard magic might change when you two get older. So watch out for that one as well._ **

**_Also, please don’t be angry with your father if he didn’t tell you anything about Harry. He probably neither not sure if he’s still alive. Or it wasn’t the right time yet for you to know yet._ **

**_Or toward your Aunt Sally, for not telling you the true. I’m sure she had her reason. And I know that she treat you like her own. I remember when you and Harry where born. She was always so earn to see you two whenever she visit and spend time, babysitting the two of you._ **

**_And please, for the love of everything, stay together and live with Aunt Sally or to one of your three godfather, IE: uncle Severus, Sirius and Lupin. Or with a friend, like with my Molly Weasley. I trust you better in their care. Knowing that you and your brother are being cared for the people I trusted most. And don’t every trust Albus Dumblerdore. No matter how friendly he becomes. Don’t!_ **

**_I wish I could see you grow up. But if I didn’t make it alive? I want you to know that I love you, and your brother, Harry._ **

**_With all my love,_ **

**_Your beloved mother, Lily Nee Evan Potter._ **

When Percy was done reading the letter. He was shock, surprise, and single tears fell from his eyes. He sniffed. He didn’t know. He didn’t know what to do. Sally saw his expression and came toward him and gives him comfort by hugging him. “I-I--… Umm… M-no, aunty Sally… why didn’t you tell be before that I wasn’t—“ Percy asked.

 Sally only hugged him tighter before pulling away slowly and carefully as she said. “I was going too. When we went to Montauk a few years ago… But with everything that happen during summer, I forgot. I was going to let’s you know a few years ago, before you went back to camp. But then you go and ended up going when I didn’t get a chance to talk to you about it. You know? When you went to battle in the ‘sea of monsters?’.” She said, which earn her a smile from Percy as she added.

“But… I guess it didn’t happen. So I was planning to telling you before your birthday in a week. But I suppose its was… It was harder for me Percy. I raised you, treat you like my own. It was just hard. You know?" Sally said as she added. 

"But I thought of its better. It wouldn’t be fair to Lily. Who sacrifice herself to save both you and Harry. It would be unfair. She was the one who teach me to read you known? And she also the one that made me loves the Greek myth and books." She take a pause then continue again.

"She was… Great. And she was also my older sister. It was also hard when she asked me. Asked me to raise you and Harry if anything where to happen to them. Heavenly know your father wanted to help her and her husband. But she refuses the offer. Saying that she wanted to do everything herself.” Sally said with a sniff.

Percy chuckle. “She’s sound like you. Well, I guess its made sense since you two are sister… So I really do have an older brother? And what this about my m-mom sacrificing herself? Whom was she sacrificing herself for?” Percy asked.

 With that, Sally explains everything. About the Wizard world, and how its exist and survived, about an evil man named Voldemort, about a prophecy (to which made Percy hiss about that one. He hates prophecy, he was already in one, and he didn’t want to be in another one again or Harry for that matter). And about their family.

 He found out that his mother had three sisters. The eldest was named Petunia (Percy complain about what kind of parents named their daughter that one, to which made Sally giggle at this), and Lily (his biological mother) the middle child, and Sally, herself, the youngest one. Sally also explain on how both she and Lily didn’t get along well with Petunia. Petunia was a woman who hates magic, and stuff. To which made Percy hate her too. And of course, Sally tell all about Lily to Percy, about how she was different and special at the same time. How she was both loved by their parents (to which is Percy’s grandparents from his mother’s side) and by herself.

 And Sally also said that their parents died in a plane crash were true. Their, Sally’s parents where taking a flight to Asian (japan) for a doctor trips. And yes their parents where doctors. Sally was left with their uncle since she was 5 years old at that time, while both Lily and Petunia where 9 and 12, who went on a flight back to England with their other relative, since they have school to go back by september. And Percy was shock to find out that there where British, and not American like he thought they were.

Then Sally explain about Lily’s husband, James, who was caring and accepting about his mother cheating and that he and Harry wasn’t his kids. But accepted them as his own, even if they’re not blood related to him. To which Percy found nice, and sad as well, since he know he won’t every get to see or meet them, since they where already dead. And Sally, also explain about how his mother and stepfather actually really died.

 They where murder in their own house by a madman when Percy and Harry where still babies. His two other godfather, Sirius was in Jail, Lupin where nowhere to be found, claimed to be dead perhaps? No one know. Severus, the man that just walked into their house, didn’t know about him being alive. Or about him being one of the brother’s godfather. Apparently, Dumbledore didn’t tell him or forgot too, or just didn't care, so he didn't tell. Percy suspicious that it was the latter.

So that was the reason for everything. And that Harry was the one to defeat Voldemort when they where just babies (harry as 1 years old, Percy as a 9 month old).

 Then Sally explained to him that she had to go to England to get his brother in custody.

 “You should go mo—I mean aunty.. I can neither stay at camp or… With Severus like he offer too.” Percy said. “Are you sure?” Sally asked to which Percy reply with a nod. “Oh, very well. And I see it hard for you to call me aunty? Its okay, Percy, you can still call me your mom.” Sally said.

 “But that would be unfair to my real mom!” He whine. “Oh I’m sure she wouldn’t mind. Knowing her? She'll understand and wouldn't hold it against you.” Sally said. “If your sure.” Percy said. “I know. The most important is that you are aware, and know that true. And can tell the different is what count, dear.” She said. Percy just shrugged. “By the way—m-mom. How are you going to get to England? You said you hate taking the plane ever since knowing of what happen to grandma and grandpa.” Percy asked. “That true. Well, I’m going to get Severus help to portkey me there or Apparate me there.” She said, as she explains about those too, when she was done. “Okay… You know. I could stay in the camp, while you deal with the custody over Harry.” Percy said.

 “But Percy. We are not sure of how long will that take?! Are you sure your okay with this?” She asked. “Yes, mom. I’ll be fine on my own. I did survive in the camp, and on the many quest I went too.” He said. “True. Well, all right. If you’re truly sure. I’ll let Severus know tomorrow.” She said.  

 

(O__O)/0

 

The next day.

 Sally went with Severus to apparate in England. While Percy was left with one of Severus friend who happen to be Nymphadora Tonks.

 Percy for his part tried to get along with Tonks. Which wasn’t hard. The girl liked him and they had fun going to the mall, as Percy explain about every muggle stuff, then she in turn show him some of her magic, to which Percy found it cool. She even tried shift to any animal expression on her face just to amuse him. They also eat ice of course, and buy candies, lot and lot of candies just for fun.

 So he wasn’t complain about her as his babysitter for a few hours or days.

 

-o-

 

Sally on the other hand went to Petunia’s house in private drive with Severus and a wizard lawyer to help with getting Harry in custody. She did called Severus the night before, when Percy went to bed. They planned and Severus agrees to help.

 When they got to Petunia’s door, and was greeted by Petunia herself. The woman couldn’t help but to grow pale at the sight of her youngest sister in front of her house. They argue back and forth. Until Petunia agreed and didn’t put up a fight when Sally asked to hand over Harry for custody and to her care. And to Sally surprise, her sister agreed, but not without insulting the child. To which earn her a slap on the face by Sally. To which surprise even Severus himself. Since knowing her, she wasn’t one for violence. But he supposes that with Sally history with Petunia? And the woman probably deserver it anyway.

 When they got Harry out of the house and in custody without any problem, and the lawyer was a bit of a disappointed, he was hoping to have just action and to win the fight over custody paperwork and etc. But he supposes it was better that way, in fact they didn’t even need to get a lawyer at all. Both of Petunia her husband had agreed and signed the custody without complaining, in fact they where just too happy to get ride of the boy. Its what they said. And aside from that, the only problem where the protection charm that was placed in the house. Which took hours for the aurora to break it down and dispelled it.

 And with Sally helping Harry gets his stuff out and packed. And also explain herself to the boy and introducing herself as well, and explaining to Harry about having a little brother? To which the boy found it surprising and shocking. He didn’t even know he had a baby brother. No one every told him about having any brother, or that his parents had another child aside from him. But with Sally explanation of why they didn’t? He understood. Then they got out of England in a flash and portkey back to Sally’s place the next day.

 Harry was nervous to meet his baby brother and excited too. He hopes that the boy would like him and he would like the boy as well. And that they would get along well to. He hoped as they reach Sally’s apartment.

 TBC...

 


	2. Not an update

Hello everyone.

I'm thankful for everyone who enjoy this story. But I'm going to abandoned this story due to my busy work and will be deleting this story and my other work as well. Since I don't have time to write fanfiction anymore. And for a good reason. Other reviewer and reader keeps saying that this story was a rip off or a copy of someone work and my other work too. When in truth I haven't read any of those stories or work. Everyone keeps saying they read those story from neither in ff.net or wattpad or here. I don't even reads story that are posted on ff.net or wattpad. Expect here. But I would never copy them! >:/

So to not make things matter worst. I'am deleting all of my work. That or someone whose willing to adpot them for me and continue to where the story left off. If anyone willing too, that is. Just pm me.

Thank you. That all. Love you all. Sorry for the inconvenience.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew!!! This chapter took me three days to finished. Buy anyway. I hope everyone like it? 
> 
> And also. I would like to know whose everyone want Percy to end up with. I'am going to make this story mixed up and twisted. But still closer to the books. And I want to pair Percy without someone else aside from Annabeth, So please leave a comment to who you want Percy to end up with? By the way. I'm still going to write both on Percy's adventure in the books, and also at harry too. I'll be going at it like: during summer would be from the PJO books adventure related story, while the 'school' one would be on the Harry Potter side. So well, see! 
> 
> But anyway. Vote to who you all want Percy and Harry end up with aside from Annabeth and Ginny?
> 
> Choose from:
> 
> A.) Draco (for Harry or Percy)
> 
> B.) Luke (but with a tragic ending)
> 
> C.) Jason Grace
> 
> D.) Someone else?
> 
> E.) an OOC of my own?
> 
> F.) None?
> 
> PS: Will and Nico will still end up together like in Cannon and so as with Alex and Magnus! XD


End file.
